


When the Going Gets Tough

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU from Episode: s03e05 Homecoming, Canon-Typical Violence, Chinese New Year, Double Drabble, Episode: s05e19 Tough Love, F/M, First Kiss, Insanity, Multiculturalism, Pagan Gods, Present Tense, Unrequited Love, brainsucking, contradictory actions, unclear intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Willow might have given Xander in season five whether he wanted it or not if they hadn't had one up to then and therefore never met the person who actually did half the figuring out about Glory in the first place.  (5 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Going Gets Tough

Not The Key. But not totally useless. Glory sucks the witch dry. Her would-be rescuer is seconds too late, held up by a group of pseudo-grovelling humans who don't even understand why they are dressed as a rampaging dragon. One more fool who wouldn't know a deity if it bit him on the ass, he asks Glory if She knows what's wrong with the witch, if She saw what happened, if She would please, please hurry and call for an ambulance. Bored already, the Hellgod melts into the crowd.

“Oh God no!” Xander cries as he pulls Willow's hair back from her half vacant eyes and sees for certain what he already knows. She is now like all the others.

“You!” Willow hisses, almost accusingly, her eyes unfocused but her voice oddly sure. She grabs him by the collar and presses her lips to his. Startled, he can't react. Until she whimpers, pulls away and slaps him hard across the face.

Faces turn and stare so viciously, that for a fraction of a second Xander feels an impulse to run and hide his face. “Help!” he cries out instead. “Somebody call 9-1-1. My friend is sick, please, we need help!”


End file.
